


let me love you

by capnofsocks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Christmas fic, Fluff and Angst, M/M, akaashi is like really lonely in this fic, bokuakaweek, bokuto is a manga artist and akaashi is his editor, inspired by sekaiichi hatsukoi, kuroo and oikawa are mentioned a couple of times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnofsocks/pseuds/capnofsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi is blind to Bokuto behind him, who watches him more than the fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me love you

**Author's Note:**

> (presents this for bokuaka week) 
> 
> (prompt: christmas)

Akaashi wonders at times if he is really what they call a ‘workaholic’. He doesn’t think he is but then he remembers the time he worked straight through new years eve of 2014 and he can’t help but agree with it. But he couldn’t help it that time since the magazine was already late on their new years special. What did he get from all of this? Akaashi also thinks about this too. Besides a stable payslip and satisfying recognition for his job, he has to deal with a rather unpredictable and loud-mouthed author almost everyday of the year. 

Kenma tells him that it can’t be helped because Bokuto is Bokuto and to look after him since he’s one of the magazine’s top artists. Akaashi always remembers to question how Kuroo Tetsurou, the other top artist in the magazine, is going and Kenma replies that he’s okay. Kuroo is always okay and Kenma is always okay.

Akaashi is jealous. Bokuto is definitely the most difficult author he’s ever had to deal with. Maybe it’s because he’s a shonen manga artist. That probably isn’t the reason because Sugawara often tells him how Sawamura Daichi is nothing like Bokuto. Once again, Akaashi feels jealous. 

He remembers that he has to pick up the manuscript from Bokuto’s condominium tomorrow. Akaashi throws his head back and chugs down another dose of caffeine before pushing the empty cup to the side. 

Akaashi is tired.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When he opens the door Bokuto is face down on the floor. Akaashi stares at him emotionlessly and closes the door behind him before anyone who passes by questions whether or not there is a dead body on the floor. 

“Akaaaaashi,” Bokuto mutters against the floorboards. Akaashi narrows his eyes at him and holds his hand out. Bokuto pulls his head up and looks at his outstretched arm with an expression of relief. Before the artist can touch his hand, Akaashi clears his throat, effectively pausing the owl-like man from any movement. 

“The manuscript, Bokuto-san.” He deadpans. Bokuto’s hand drops and makes a loud thud noise against the wood. 

Akaashi automatically and correctly guesses that Bokuto is not done yet. He sighs and pulls his phone out of his satchel. “Don’t worry Bokuto-san, I’ll talk to the printers so just do your best to get it done on time.” He informs Bokuto who jumps up and shouts grateful words before running back into his studio. 

He then proceeds to mentally prepare himself for the call he’ll have to deliver to the already raging printers. Bokuto had really bad timing, Iwaizumi had just called yesterday since apparently Oikawa Tooru had been slacking off. 

He pinches the bridge of his nose.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When he finally arrives back at the company building and takes a step into their department level, Akaashi sniffs and furrows his brows. Bokuto’s final manuscript is under his arm and all that needs to be done is the typesetting, but the strong smell in the air is one to be questioned first. 

He makes his way promptly into the shonen manga department and takes his seat next Kenma. “Kozume-san, what’s with the smell?” He asks, turning his head towards his co-worker. Kenma’s nose scrunches up, “Lev tripped over and spilt his energy drink everywhere.” 

Akaashi nods in understanding. Lev is clumsy on almost the same level as Bokuto’s assistant Hinata Shouyou. How Lev became an intern is one of the great mysteries that Akaashi holds no interest in solving. Kenma inspects the folder underneath his arms, “Bokuto-sensei is done? I thought you had to call the printers.” 

“I did,” Akaashi says, “I was planning on working on the typesetting today and hand it in around now, but Bokuto-san hadn’t finished it.” 

Kenma gives him a grunt and a nod in response before going back to work. Akaashi follows the action.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Now that everything’s calmed down, I wanted to apologise about before.” Iwaizumi starts as he scans around the table. Drink in hand, he takes a sip of some alcohol before continuing. “That asshole seriously needs to get his shit together,” Iwaizumi continues. It’s at that moment Akaashi realises he is talking about Oikawa Tooru who was the first deadline breaker of the month. A wave of ‘don’t worry about it’ and ‘no problems’ sweep through the restaurant. Akaashi is sitting beside him and he picks up his chopsticks. “I’m sorry, it was also my fault things got a little delayed.” Akaashi can’t help but apologise too and he gets the same response. 

Akaashi doesn’t really go out to drink after work but makes an exception since it is their department’s year end party. Kenma skipped out because the poor guy looked like he was going to faint so they sent him home to rest. They still had to go to the company’s main new years party that the authors were invited too the following week. Kenma could not miss out on that one. 

Everyone returned to having their own individual conversations and Iwaizumi turns to him. “You planning on doing anything for the holidays?” He asks and Akaashi shakes his head. Besides visiting his parents for a weekend, he never has any other plans. 

“And you Iwaizumi-san?” 

Iwaizumi also shakes his head before bringing his beer mug up to his lips. “I really don’t have anytime to rest anymore, with the recent promotion things are just getting busier, and let’s not forget about Christmas coming up so there’s gonna have to be a special edition.” He says and Akaashi agrees with him. No matter what anyone tells him, December is the worst month to live through especially when you have a job as a manga magazine editor with an eccentric author to look after. 

It is almost like he’s going to be babysitting Bokuto for the holiday. He feels tired at the thought and refuses the drink Iwaizumi offers him. He still had to finish some more paperwork tomorrow so he couldn’t afford to be drinking tonight. 

So, Akaashi is the first to leave the party. As he walks home he can’t help but notice the sudden boom of couples appearing in public. He notices the smiles and the overflowing joyful atmosphere around the streets. He notices his hands clench for a second before stuffing them into his pockets. 

Akaashi is lonely.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_(10:15am) akaashi! i dont have a suit for that party thingy help!_

(10:17am) bokuto-san, the party is this upcoming friday. why didn’t you say anything? 

_(10:18am) idk! just help please!!!!_

(10:19am) let’s go look for tomorrow, okay. i’m busy today. 

_(10:20am) yea thats fine! thanks :D!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Akaashi spends his precious Sunday helping Bokuto find a suit for the company party. They go to different stores and Bokuto isn’t really satisfied by any of them until he finds a black one, and proceeds to talk about Men in Black. Akaashi wonders if Bokuto is like this with everyone. He is used to hanging around Bokuto but it is usually during times he has to come over and discuss the manga or look at drafts. 

Bokuto buys the men in black suit and they leave the store. Bokuto drags Akaashi into a nearby cafe for lunch and the black haired male cannot deny the enthusiasm on his face. He sits down in an empty booth and orders some coffee and a ham sandwich. Bokuto orders a milkshake, cheese and ham sandwich and pancakes. 

“Bokuto-san, why did you order pancakes? It’s noon.”

“Ohoho, why shouldn’t I order pancakes?” 

Akaashi raises a brow and doesn’t question him further as the memory of Bokuto and Kuroo meeting in person resurfaces, and he realises that he will have to deal with another ‘strange greeting’ match at the company party. Bokuto will almost most likely talk about how his suit resembles Men in Black and Akaashi stomachs down a small smile threatening to form. 

Bokuto doesn’t seem to notice and continues to talk about how much he wants to draw a character wearing Chinese clothing. 

Akaashi doesn’t understand Bokuto Koutarou but he listens anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Christmas party for the company is midway in December this time and Akaashi is grateful it isn’t near the last week rush. He fixes up the loose papers on his desk before sliding in some folders into his satchel. Akaashi straightens up and fixes his tie. Kenma is beside him, wearing a suit with his hair in a low pony tail. It’s not everyday that Kenma looks like that. 

Akaashi then thinks to himself if maybe he should have tried to look good more especially since it is the year end party and a social gathering. His mother was complaining about a lacking wife on his arm. The last time he was in a relationship was midway during college and they had left each other in mutual agreement. Sometimes he wonders why he ever got into that relationship but the thoughts leave his mind soon after.

“Akaashi-san, are you ready to go to the venue?” A passing man asks, peeking into the area. He looks at Kenma over his shoulder who nods at him.  
 “Yeah, let’s get going.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Akaashi!” 

Bokuto is already waiting inside the large party hall beside Kuroo Tetsurou, whose hair is slightly more tamed then the last time Akaashi saw him. Bokuto’s hair is down this time, his forehead covered by a layer of hair which was side-swept as the back remained relatively short. Kuroo is wearing glasses which Akaashi didn’t know he wore. He hears Kenma snort behind him but he doesn’t comment on it.

He nods at Bokuto, “You look good, Bokuto-san.” 

Bokuto jolts a bit in surprise and grins proudly at him. “Thanks! Kuroo told me it’d look cool!” He says, yellow eyes gleaming at him.

Akaashi gives him a rare smile and watches another expression of shock appear on the man’s face before it returns back to normal. Akaashi admits to himself that Bokuto looks better then good. He looks amazing but he doesn’t tell Bokuto and let’s the man drag him to the buffet. Kenma and Kuroo disappear to talk to some anime directors for an upcoming anime production of Kuroo’s series. 

Bokuto talks to him about that character he wants with Chinese clothes again and Akaashi is fascinated about how much he can talk about one topic. He also takes note of the never dying enthusiasm behind every word and feels rather jealous. In a good way of sorts. 

Akaashi really admires Bokuto.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next time Akaashi sees Bokuto is when he’s crying. He’s growling in frustration, his face against his palms as tears soak his skin. Akaashi stand in front of him and places his satchel on the opposite end of the sofa. He doesn’t sit down and silently watches him, panicking within as he thinks of a way to console Bokuto. 

“It’s n-never good enough,” Bokuto’s voice cracks in the darkness of his condo. Akaashi understands how he feels. Akaashi floats over to sit beside the artist, keeping a respectable distance. He reaches out to Bokuto, hand quavering in fear of rejection but Bokuto lets him. He lets Akaashi place a gentle hand on his shoulder and oddly, Akaashi feels comfort from his acceptance. 

“I understand, Bokuto-san,” he says. 

“Don’t worry about it, you’ll make it to the top,” he continues.

Akaashi pauses before finishing.

“I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Akaashi is standing outside of Bokuto’s condominium but he finds himself struggling to knock on the door. He wonders if he had overstepped his boundaries a few days before and had made him uncomfortable. His mind wrestles the idea that maybe Bokuto doesn’t every get comfortable, and he remembers that Bokuto is only human. Akaashi sucks in a deep breath before knocking on the door. 

He hears footsteps from the other side and feels his heart race faster when he hears the lock click and meets Bokuto’s bright eyes when the door opens. Bokuto breaks into a grin, “Akaashi, I totally thought about what happened the other day,” 

Oh God, Akaashi thinks pathetically. 

“What about it, Bokuto-san?” He says instead. 

Bokuto ushers him into his home and leads him to the lounge room, revealing plenty of papers scattered around the space. Akaashi blinks a couple of times as he takes in the sheer amount littered all over the coffee table, sofa, floor and other pieces of furniture. He scanned over some of the closer papers and found them to be planning sheets, filled with new ideas regarding both plot and characters. He is astounded. 

“After you left I realised I wouldn’t be able to do my best by just sitting around crying, so I got to planning!” Bokuto places his hands on his hips happily. Akaashi doesn’t turn around to respond just yet and picks up some nearby sheets. The amount of detail and dedication is amazing. Akaashi feels something in his chest flutter.

The editor faces him and takes his appearance in. His hair is a mess and the bags underneath his eyes are deeper. At this Akaashi stares at him. 

“What?” 

“Bokuto-san, when was the last time you slept?” 

“Last night, duh.”

“How many hours did you sleep?” 

“Uhhh… like three?” 

Akaashi sighs. “Bokuto-san, go to sleep.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bokuto actually meets the deadline for once and Akaashi is mildly surprised. He takes it without any question however and delivers it to his department, running through some final touches before handing it to editor-in-chief. He goes back to his desk and leans back to stare at the small calendar sitting beside his monitor. It is the seventeenth of December, eight days before Christmas. He already planned to visit his parents the day after on the twenty-sixth so that was taken care of. 

Akaashi stares at the small circle drawn on the twenty-third and it takes him a second to realise that is the date the final manuscripts are due. He leans forward and reaches for the phone. He had to check on Konoha and inquiry when he would be done by. Konoha is the only one left from his pool of authors that still needs to hand in the manuscript. 

He dials the number in and Konoha picks up almost straight away. They converse and Konoha joyfully tells him that he was just about to call him to inform him he had just finished. Akaashi bids him a goodbye and hangs up before grabbing his coat. 

Kenma sees him get up, “Konoha-sensei is done?” 

“I’m going to pick it up now,” Akaashi responds back.

“Can you get me some takeout from the convenience store when you come back?” 

Akaashi looks at him as he fixes his collar, “I didn’t know you were working overtime.” 

“Kuroo has writer’s block,” Kenma tells him dully. 

Akaashi nods and grabs his satchel. He heads to Konoha’s studio and receives the manuscript before grabbing Kenma some takeout.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He comes into work even when he doesn’t have to because he feels strange not going in. Akaashi arrives to meet a furious Iwaizumi. Sugawara greets him tiredly and Akaashi greets back, unaware of the current situation. Kenma is already at his seat and the moment Akaashi sits down, he bothers to tell him what just happened.

“There’s trouble with one of the stores,” Kenma starts, “they had some outsiders find out about one of the new movie releases before the conference.” 

Akaashi’s eyes widen, “How did that happen?” 

“It wasn’t stated clearly that the information was confidential and it was accidentally released,” Kenma answers. 

Iwaizumi slams the phone down and runs his hand through his hair in frustration. Sugawara is near him, massaging his temples at the situation. Akaashi steps forward after some thought and approaches Iwaizumi. “Iwaizumi-san, I can handle this problem for you,” he offers and he doesn’t know what’s wrong with him. He isn’t even supposed to be here today. 

Iwaizumi turns to him in pleasant shock, “Akaashi? You’ve finished everything you were supposed to, right? You shouldn’t even be here.” 

“I don’t mind helping out especially since the major deadline is coming up,” he can’t stop himself, “Iwaizumi-san, you still have to work with your authors, right? I’ll handle this problem.” 

Everyone sighs in relief and sends him words of thanks, patting his back before returning to their work. Akaashi picks up the papers regarding the incident and drags his feet back to his desk. Kenma is silently typesetting beside him and Sugawara is on the phone with one of his authors. 

Akaashi is a workaholic.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He bumps into Bokuto in the convenience store that night at 8:47pm. Instant noodles and microwavable lunch boxes sit in Bokuto’s arms as he gapes at Akaashi. The editor narrows his eyes at the unhealthy meals and he can sense Bokuto has broken into a sweat. 

“Akaashi, what’re you doing here?” Bokuto rushes out, laughing loudly and attracting everyone in the store’s attention. Akaashi lets out a breath, “I was going to get some water.” 

It is obvious that the items Bokuto is carrying will be his dinner since even Akaashi knows the man can’t cook for his life, so he does something that surprises even him. He glances at the frozen meals before gazing back up at the tall male. 

“Bokuto-san, would you like to have dinner with me?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, so why’re you working so late anyway?” Bokuto asks, sipping on a straw. They look so out of place in the restaurant, especially since Akaashi is wearing semi-formal clothing and Bokuto is in sweat pants and a t-shirt that has a picture of an owl printed on the breast pocket. Akaashi doesn’t understand why he likes owls so much but he just accepts it because he’s Bokuto Koutarou. 

“Something happened and I offered to handle it,” Akaashi answers, raising a glass to his lips. Lemonade had always been his favourite. 

“Eh? But aren’t you, like, done?” He remembers mentioning that to Bokuto once. Akaashi nods at him, “I thought I should help especially since everyone’s busy.” 

Bokuto leans back in his chair and starts playing with the straw in his glass. “Wow, if that was me I would’ve ran for the door!” He remarks and Akaashi totally agrees wholeheartedly with that statement. “But Christmas is coming, don’t you wanna have a break?” Bokuto questions. 

Akaashi is silent for a bit, watching as Bokuto’s gaze shifts into a more curious turn and closes his eyes before opening them again only a second later. “I worked on Christmas last year,” he says instead of properly answering, “It isn’t that bad.” 

Bokuto’s face scrunches up in absolute disgust at the thought of working on a holiday. “Ew, like, no way. You can’t work on Christmas!” He blurts out loudly without thinking, once again successfully earning the attention of the whole restaurant. “Don’t work on Christmas.” Bokuto looks so serious as he points an index finger at his direction. Akaashi wonders why he never looks like this during draft meetings. However, his voice is deep and firm so Akaashi can’t help but nod dumbly. The expression on Bokuto’s face breaks and a bright grin flashes on his face again. Akaashi feels his body, especially his cheeks, go warm and his chest tightens a bit. He doesn’t know what this is but he likes it. It feels different but it makes him feel better. 

Akaashi feels strange.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He’s working at a faster pace, resembling the days he started working as an intern. The matter is almost settled and it looks like he won’t be working on the twenty-fifth anymore. All the calls have been done and he has already met other members of the company to sort out the issue. Iwaizumi and the rest praise him as they actually make the deadline this time. It is now the twenty-first of December and things have finally stopped being troublesome. 

“It looks like we won’t have to work through Christmas this year,” Sugawara comments cheerfully across him. “I mean, last year was just crazy.” Akaashi agrees with him because last year was indeed crazy. No one went home for the holidays that Christmas season. 

“Akaashi-san, are you planning on doing anything?” Sugawara asks politely and that is when Akaashi remembers he actually had nothing planned that day. Bokuto flashes across his mind for a second before he looks down at his lap. 

“No, I don’t think I’ll be doing anything.” 

Sugawara sends him a comforting smile, “You should go out and do something. It’s been a while since you’ve had a break, right? And it’s Christmas.” 

Akaashi thinks he should too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His calendar reminds him that Christmas is drawing closer. Akaashi is laying on his bed, phone held up in the air by his hands as he scrolls through news. There will be fireworks in the central shopping districts of Tokyo. Fireworks are cool, he thinks to himself, lingering on the online post for a bit before scrolling past. There would be more couples then normal there and he doesn’t need another reminder that he’s alone. 

He locks his screen and places it on his bedside table. It is the twenty-second which means there’s only three days till Christmas. Akaashi closes his eyes in an attempt to force sleep. He almost wishes he has work on Christmas so there would be something to distract him.

Akaashi is lonely beyond belief.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

On the twenty-third, he finds Bokuto at an electronic store staring thoughtfully at a computer. Akaashi is holding a box in his hands with a new camera when Bokuto calls out to him with a powerful wave of his arm. He feels that feeling again running through his body when he meets Bokuto’s eyes. Excitement, almost? No, that wasn’t it.

“Hey, Akaashi, whatcha doing here?” Bokuto greets him with a wide grin on his face. He takes note of the man’s sudden flush in his cheeks. Akaashi has to fight back the urge to smile back. “I was going to buy a camera.” He replies, looking down at the expensive device in his hands. Bokuto’s mouth turns into an ‘o’ and he leans down to inspect the box. “Ehhh, I didn’t know you were into taking pictures.” 

Akaashi has never mentioned it to him but photography is a pleasant hobby of his when he’s not working or going through his never-ending ’to-be-read’ list. Photography is relaxing and the perfect escape from real world whenever he needs it. 

“Well, it’s good to treat yourself during the holidays! Oh, speaking of treating, did you hear about the fireworks?” Bokuto rambles on, his hands moving widely in front of him. Akaashi nods and Bokuto continues, “I really wanna go! Oh, hey, like, you should come and take pictures with your new camera! It’ll look super cool!” 

His eyes widen slightly at the invitation. Bokuto just invited him out on Christmas. A thousand things in his mind tell him to decline and to remain home for the holiday yet his body and his chest urge him to accept the invitation. He accepts and ignores the other side of his brain, and Bokuto beams at him before telling him he will text Akaashi the details in regards to where to meet.  
He watches as the male leaves the store. Bokuto could have invited anyone in the world but he invited him. Akaashi feels his chest tighten even more and his skin grows warm as he approaches the counter. 

Akaashi thinks of Bokuto for the rest of the day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His eyes open and his body goes cold as he clutches the sheets that cover him. He struggles to breathe normally when the pieces of the puzzle finally come together. His muscles slowly loosen and the tense feeling in his body relax, as his fingers let go of the soft material. 

“Crap,” Akaashi whispers as he stares up at the dark ceiling. 

Akaashi likes Bokuto more then he should.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bokuto sends him a message to meet up near the restaurant they went to a few days at 11:00pm. Akaashi spends the whole day mentally panicking about the fact he has feelings for Bokuto Koutarou. Bokuto Koutarou who is his manga artist, thus coworker in his professional career. He probably frowns more then he should have during the day but he has no idea what he should do. He can’t focus on anything and after deciding what he is going to wear, Akaashi is just plain lost in how to deal with the situation. 

He finds himself thinking about Bokuto’s bright smiles more then normal and he decides that is not good at all. He also remembers the times throughout the year where they had gone out to eat or meet to try to point out any subtle hints that the owl-like man felt the same way. 

Akaashi feels like dying.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

For some reason Bokuto thinks it’s a good idea to spend the hour talking about why Kobe Bryant should have not retired. Akaashi can follow the conversation but at times gets sucked into his own thoughts. Like the ones that compliment Bokuto’s clear and handsome face, as well as the ones that agree on how Bokuto’s ensemble for the night looks perfectly on him. 

“You really listened to me, huh.” Bokuto begins and Akaashi snaps out of his trance. “What?” 

“When I said don’t work on Christmas.”  
 “I thought about it and thought I could use a break,” Akaashi says but he definitely subconsciously did it for Bokuto. He just knows it now. 

Bokuto smiles, “Well, you definitely do.”

A few minutes of comfortable silence surrounds them as they watch crowds of people gather near the centre square, all hyped for the fireworks. Akaashi can see plenty of families and couples. He wonders if people think that he and Bokuto are a couple too. Akaashi then proceeds to try to forget he ever thought that.

“Hey, Akaashi—“ Bokuto starts, only to get interrupted by a loud noise, signalling the start of the fireworks. Akaashi tilts his head back to see the beautiful colours dance upon the night sky and finally allows a smile to appear on his face. The fireworks are amazing and he’s left awestruck. In an attempt to remember the moment, he holds his camera and aims it to the sky, snapping shots of the bright and colourful formations. 

Akaashi is blind to Bokuto behind him, who watches him more then the fireworks. 

Minutes pass and the fireworks slowly disappear, colours and symbols shattering slowly in the dark. The crowd begins to shuffle around, preparing to leave the area, but Akaashi turns back to Bokuto who is staring at him. Akaashi wonders if he has something on his face until a grin breaks out onto Bokuto’s face. 

“Bokuto-san?” 

Pulling his hand out of his pocket, Bokuto holds his fist high above them and Akaashi watches curiously and carefully in case this is one of his weird jokes. His hand opens and he dangles a small object above them. Before Akaashi could make out what it is, Bokuto swoops down and crashes his lips onto his, effortlessly dragging Akaashi into his little show. Akaashi cannot comprehend what is happening but he kisses back anyway because this is the person he likes. The person who changed December for him. 

Bokuto’s lips are warm and loving, fitting perfectly against Akaashi’s as if they were made for each other. He ignites the same feeling again. That same feeling that ran through Akaashi’s body before. The longing and loving feeling that his chest beats for. 

They pull away after a few seconds and Akaashi doesn’t know what to say. He looks at Bokuto blankly who grins happily at him. Bokuto lowers his hand and shows him the object which Akaashi makes out to be a mistletoe. He moves his head up to look at Bokuto again and smiles.

“Merry Christmas, Akaashi.”

“Merry Christmas, Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi finally feels happy.

**Author's Note:**

> the blog: bo-kuto.tumblr.com
> 
> (look at me stealing titles from songs)


End file.
